In recent years, imaging devices such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (e.g., a camera-integrated recorder) for imaging a subject such as a person or an animal to generate image data and recording the image data as image content have been used.
For example, there is a reproduction apparatus for performing image advancing by user manipulation using a manipulation member and sequentially displaying a plurality of images. Also, there is a reproduction apparatus in which a user changes a posture of the reproduction apparatus to change displayed content of a display unit.
For example, an information processing device for obtaining a movement amount or a rotation amount of a body and instructing, for example, to scroll displayed content of a display unit according to the amount has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).